videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gundam Versus Reinforcements
Gundam Versus Reinforcements (ガンダムバーサスR) is a video game for the Arcade (2018) & PlayStation 4, Xbox One & PC (2020) Gundam Versus Reinforcements (Standard Edition) & Gundam Versus Reinforcements (Premium G Sound Edition). Playable Units Mobile Suit Gundam * RX-78-2 Gundam ** Pilot: Amuro Ray *** Alternate pilot: Ryu Jose, Sayla Mass ** Unit cost: 400 * RX-77-2 Guncannon ** Pilot: Kai Shiden *** Alternate pilots: Hayato Kobayashi, Ryu Jose, Amuro Ray ** Unit cost: 300 * RX-75-4 Guntank ** Pilot: Hayato Kobayashi *** Alternate pilots: Kai Shiden, Ryu Jose, Amuro Ray ** Unit cost: 200 * MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type (Doan Version) ** Pilot: Cucuruz Doan ** Unit cost: 200 * MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type ** Pilot: Char Aznable ** Unit cost: 200 * MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type ** Pilot: Char Aznable ** Unit cost: 300 * MSN-02 Zeong ** Pilot: Char Aznable ** Unit cost: 400 * MS-07B Gouf ** Pilot: Ramba Ral ** Unit cost: 300 * YMS-15 Gyan ** Pilot: M'Quve ** Unit cost: 300 * MS-09B Dom ** Pilot: Gaia *** Alternate pilots: Ortega, Mash ** Unit cost: 200 *MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type **Pilot: Char Aznable **Unit Cost: TBA *MSM-04 Acguy **Pilot: Akahana **Unit Cost: TBA *RX-78-2 Gundam (G-Armor) **Pilot: Amuro Ray **Unit Cost: TBA Plamo-Kyoshiro *PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam **Pilot: Shiro Kyoda **Unit Cost: TBA Mobile Suit Variations *MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type **Pilot: Johnny Ridden **Unit Cost: TBA *MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type **Pilot: Shin Matsunaga **Unit Cost: TBA Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam * MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam ** Pilot: Kamille Bidan *** Alternate pilot: Roux Louka ** Unit cost: 500 * MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki ** Pilot: Quattro Bajeena *** Alternate pilot: Beecha Oleg ** Unit cost: 400 * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (AEUG) ** Pilot: Emma Sheen *** Alternate pilot: Elle Vianno ** Unit cost: 300 * RMS-099 Rick Dias ** Pilot: Apolly Bay *** Alternate pilot: Amuro Ray ** Unit cost: 200 * MSA-005 Methuss ** Pilot: Fa Yuiry ** Unit cost: 200 * MSA-003 Nemo ** Pilot: Fa Yuiry ** Unit cost: 200 * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (Titans) ** Pilot: Kamille Bidan *** Alternate pilot: Jerid Messa ** Unit cost: 300 * PMX-003 The O ** Pilot: Paptimus Scirocco ** Unit cost: 500 * PMX-000 Messala ** Pilot: Paptimus Scirocco ** Unit cost: 300 * RX-110 Gabthley ** Pilot: Mouar Pharaoh *** Alternate pilot: Jerid Messa ** Unit cost: 300 * RMS-108 Marasai ** Pilot: Jerid Messa *** Alternate pilot: Sarah Zabiarov ** Unit cost: 200 * RMS-106 Hizack ** Pilot: Sarah Zabiarov *** Alternate pilot: Jerid Messa ** Unit cost: 200 *NRX-055 Baund Doc **Pilot: Jerid Messa *** Alternate pilot: Rosamia Badam ** Unit cost: 400 *MSK-008 Dijeh **Pilot:Amuro Ray **Uni Cost: TBA *PMX-002 Bolinoak Sammahn **Pilot:Sarah Zabiarov **Uni Cost: TBA *ORX-005 Gaplant **Pilot: Rosamia Badam *** Alternate pilot: Yazan Gable **Unit Cost: TBA *NRX-044 Asshimar **Pilot:Buran Blutarch **Unit Cost: TBA *RX-160 Byarlant **Pilot: Jerid Messa **Unit Cost: TBA *RX-139 Hambrabi **Pilot: Yazan Gable *** Alternate pilots: Dunkel Cooper, Ramsus Hasa **Unit Cost: TBA *PMX-001 Palace Athene **Pilot: Reccoa Londe **Unit Cost: TBA *RMS-117 Galbaldy β **Pilot: Lila Milla Rira **Unit Cost: TBA Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ * FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam ** Pilot: Judau Ashta ** Unit cost: 500 * MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam ** Pilot: Judau Ashta ** Unit cost: 400 * AMX-004 Qubeley ** Pilot: Haman Karn ** Unit cost: 500 * AMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II ** Pilot: Ple Two ** Unit cost: 300 *AMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II **Pilot: Elpeo Ple **Unit Cost: TBA *AMX-011S Zaku III Custom **Pilot: Mashymre Cello **Unit Cost: TBA *MSZ-006 Zeta Zaku **Pilot: Iino Abbav **Unit Cost: TBA Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack * RX-93 ν Gundam ** Pilot: Amuro Ray ** Unit cost: 500 * RGZ-91 Re-GZ ** Pilot: Kayra Su *** Alternate pilots: Chan Agi, Amuro Ray ** Unit cost: 200 * MSN-04 Sazabi ** Pilot: Char Aznable ** Unit cost: 500 * MSN-03 Jagd Doga ** Pilot: Gyunei Guss ** Unit cost: 300 Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam ** Pilot: Banagher Links ** Unit cost: 500 * MSN-001A1 Delta Plus ** Pilot: Riddhe Marcenas ** Unit cost: 300 * RGM-96X Jesta ** Pilot: Nigel Garrett *** Alternate pilots: Daryl McGuinness, Watts Stepney ** Unit cost: 300 * RGZ-95 ReZEL ** Pilot: Riddhe Marcenas *** Alternate pilots: Nigel Garrett, Daryl McGuinness, Watts Stepney ** Unit cost: 200 * MSN-06S Sinanju ** Pilot: Full Frontal ** Unit cost: 500 * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee ** Pilot: Marida Cruz ** Unit cost: 400 * NZ-666 Kshatriya ** Pilot: Marida Cruz ** Unit cost: 300 * RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam ** Pilot: Banagher Links ** Unit Cost: TBA * RX-0［N］ Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn ** Pilot: Riddhe Marcenas ** Unit Cost: 400 * AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) ** Pilot: Angelo Sauper ** Unit Cost: TBA * YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu ** Pilot: Angelo Sauper ** Unit Cost: TBA Mobile Suit Gundam F91 * F91 Gundam F91 ** Pilot: Seabook Arno ** Unit cost: 400 * XM-07 Vigna Ghina ** Pilot: Cecily Fairchild ** Unit cost: 200 * XM-05 Berga Giros ** Pilot: Zabine Chareux ** Unit cost: 300 Mobile Suit Victory Gundam * LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam ** Pilot: Uso Ewin ** Unit cost: 500 * LM111E02 Gun-EZ ** Pilot: Junko Jenko *** Alternate pilots: Maheria Meril, Kate Bush, Peggy Lee, Marbet Fingerhat ** Unit cost: 200 * ZMT-S33S Gottrlatan ** Pilot: Katejina Loos ** Unit cost: 400 *LM312V04 Victory Gundam **Pilot: Uso Ewin **Unit Cost: TBA *LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa **Pilot: Marbet Fingerhat **Unit Cost: TBA *ZM-S24G Gedlav **Pilot: Katejina Loos **Unit Cost: TBA Mobile Fighter G Gundam *GF13-017NJII God Gundam **Pilot: Domon Kasshu **Unit Cost: TBA *GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam **Pilot: Sai Saici **Unit Cost: TBA *GF13-001NHII Master Gundam **Pilot: Master Asia **Unit Cost: TBA *GF13-021NG Gundam Spiegel **Pilot: Schwarz Bruder **Unit Cost: TBA *GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam **Pilot Allenby Beardsley **Unit Cost: TBA *GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam **Pilot: Domon Kasshu **Unit Cost: TBA *JMF1336R Rising Gundam **Pilot: Rain Mikamura **Unit Cost: TBA Mobile Suit Gundam Wing * XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero ** Pilot: Heero Yuy ** Unit cost: 500 * XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell ** Pilot: Duo Maxwell ** Unit cost: 300 * XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai ** Pilot: Trowa Barton ** Unit cost: 300 * XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai ** Pilot: Quatre Raberba Winner ** Unit cost: 300 * XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam ** Pilot: Chang Wufei ** Unit cost: 300 * OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon ** Pilot: Zechs Merquise *** Alternate pilot: Heero Yuy ** Unit cost: 500 * OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II ** Pilot: Treize Khushrenada ** Unit cost: 400 * OZ-00MS Tallgeese ** Pilot: Zechs Merquise ** Unit cost: 300 New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero **Pilot: Heero Yuy **Unit Cost: TBA *XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai **Pilot: Trowa Barton **Unit Cost: TBA * XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell ** Pilot: Duo Maxwell ** Unit Cost: TBA *XXXG-01S-2 Altron Gundam **Pilot: Chang Wufei **Unit Cost: TBA *OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III **Pilot: Zechs Merquise **Unit Cost: TBA After War Gundam X *GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X **Pilot: Garrod Ran and Tiffa Adill **Unit Cost: TBA *NRX-0013-CB Gundam Virsago Chest Break **Pilot: Shagia Frost **Unit Cost: TBA *GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider **Pilot: Jamil Neate **Unit Cost: TBA *GX-9900 Gundam X **Pilot: Garrod Ran and Tiffa Adill **Unit Cost: TBA Turn A Gundam * SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam ** Pilot: Loran Cehack ** Unit cost: 500 * AMX-109 Kapool ** Pilot: Sochie Heim *** Alternate pilot: Miashei Kune ** Unit cost: 200 * AMX-109 Kapool Corin Nander Custom ** Pilot: Corin Nander ** Unit cost: 300 * CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X ** Pilot: Gym Ghingham ** Unit cost: 500 * MRC-F20 SUMO (Gold Type) ** Pilot: Harry Ord ** Unit cost: 400 * MRC-F20 SUMO ** Pilot: Poe Aijee ** Unit cost: 200 Mobile Suit Gundam SEED * ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam ** Pilot: Kira Yamato ** Unit cost: 400 * GAT-X105 Strike Gundam ** Pilot: Kira Yamato ** Unit cost: 300 * ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam ** Pilot: Rau Le Creuset ** Unit cost: 400 * GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam ** Pilot: Shani Andras ** Unit cost: 300 * GAT-X102 Duel Gundam (Assault Shroud) ** Pilot: Yzak Joule ** Unit cost: 300 * GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam ** Pilot: Nicol Amalfi ** Unit cost: 300 *GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam **Pilot: Mu La Flaga **Unit cost: 400 *GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam **Pilot: Athrun Zala **Unit Cost: TBA *ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam **Pilot: Athrun Zala **Unit Cost: TBA *MBF-02 Strike Rouge **Pilot: Cagalli Yula Athha **Unit Cost: TBA Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny * ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam ** Pilot: Kira Yamato ** Unit Cost: TBA * ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam ** Pilot: Athrun Zala ** Unit Cost: TBA * ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam ** Pilot: Athrun Zala *** Alternate pilot: Lacus Clyne ** Unit Cost: TBA * ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam ** Pilot: Shinn Asuka ** Unit Cost: TBA * ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior ** Pilot: Lunamaria Hawke ** Unit Cost: TBA * ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam + Silhouette Packs (Force, Sword, Blast) ** Pilot: Shinn Asuka *** Alternate pilot: Lunamaria Hawke ** Unit Cost: TBA * ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam ** Pilot: Stella Loussier ** Unit Cost: TBA * MBF-02+EW454F Strike Rouge Ootori ** Pilot: Cagalli Yula Athha ** Unit Cost: TBA *ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam **Pilot: Rey Za Burrel **Unit Cost: TBA *ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam (Heine Westenfluss version) **Pilot: Heine Westenfluss **Unit Cost: TBA *ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam (Shiranui and Oowashi packs) **Pilot: Mu La Flaga **Unit Cost: TBA Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER *GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam **Pilot: Sven Cal Bayang **Unit Cost: TBA *GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam **Pilot: Sol Ryuune L'ange and Selene McGriff ** Unit Cost: TBA Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray *MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame **Pilot: Lowe Guele **Unit Cost: TBA *MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L **Pilot: Gai Murakumo **Unit Cost: TBA *MBF-P01 ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu **Pilot: Rondo Gina Sahaku **Unit Cost: TBA *MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom **Pilot: Rondo Mina Sahaku **Unit Cost: TBA *MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Dragon **Pilot: Lowe Guele **Unit Cost: TBA *YMF-X000A Dreadnought **Pilot: Prayer Reverie **Unit Cost: TBA *CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Gundam Unit 1 **Pilot: Canard Pars **Unit Cost: TBA *MBF-P02Kai Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai **Pilot: Lowe Guele **Unit Cost: TBA Mobile Suit Gundam 00 * GN-001 Gundam Exia ** Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei ** Unit cost: 300 * GN-002 Gundam Dynames ** Pilot: Lockon Stratos (Neil Dylandy) ** Unit cost: 300 * GN-003 Gundam Kyrios ** Pilot: Allelujah Haptism ** Unit cost: 300 * GN-005 Gundam Virtue ** Pilot: Tieria Erde ** Unit cost: 300 * GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins ** Pilot: Johann Trinity ** Unit cost: 300 * GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei ** Pilot: Michael Trinity *** Alternate pilot: Ali al-Saachez ** Unit cost: 300 * GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei ** Pilot: Nena Trinity ** Unit cost: 300 * SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom ** Pilot: Graham Aker ** Unit cost: 300 * MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi ** Pilot: Soma Peries ** Unit cost: 200 * GNX-603T GN-X ** Pilot: Sergei Smirnov *** Alternate pilots: Soma Peries, Patrick Colasour ** Unit cost: 200 *GN-0000 00 Gundam **Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei ** Unit Cost: TBA *GN-006GNHW/R Cherudim Gundam GNHW/R **Pilot: Lockon Stratos (Lyle Dylandy) **Unit Cost: TBA *GN-007 Arios Gundam **Pilot: Allelujah Haptism **Unit Cost: TBA *GNX-Y901TW Susanowo **Pilot: Mr. Bushido ** Unit Cost: TBA *GNW-20000 Arche Gundam **Pilot: Ali al-Saachez **Unit Cost: TBA *GNX-609T GN-XIII **Pilot: Patrick Colasour **Unit TBA: TBA *CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam **Pilot: Ribbons Almark **Unit Cost: TBA Mobile Suit Gundam 00V *GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia **Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei **Unit Cost: TBA *GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G **Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei **Unit Cost: TBA Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record *GNT-0000/FS 00 Qan［T］ Full Saber **Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei **Unit Cost: TBA Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer- *GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) **Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei **Unit Cost: TBA *CB-002 Raphael Gundam **Pilot: Tieria Erde **Unit Cost: TBA *GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) **Pilot: Graham Aker **Unit Cost: TBA *GN-010 Gundam Zabanya **Pilot: Lockon Stratos (Lyle Dylandy) **Unit Cost: TBA *GN-011 Gundam Harute **Pilot: Allelujah Haptism *** Alternate pilot: Soma Peries **Cost: TBA Mobile Suit Gundam AGE * AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal + Wear System (Spallow, Titus) **Pilot: Flit Asuno ** Unit Cost: TBA * AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal + Wear System (Double Bullet) ** Pilot: Asemu Asuno ** Unit Cost: TBA * AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal + Wear System (Fortress, Orbital) ** Pilot: Kio Asuno ** Unit Cost: TBA * Xvm-zgc Zeydra ** Pilot: Zeheart Galette ** Unit Cost: TBA * Xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis ** Pilot: Zeheart Galette ** Unit Cost: TBA * AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX ** Pilot: Kio Asuno ** Unit Cost: TBA * AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound ** Pilot: Asemu Asuno ** Unit Cost: TBA * AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Gransa ** Pilot: Flit Asuno ** Unit Cost: TBA * xvb-xd Farsia ** Pilot: Yurin L'Ciel ** Unit Cost: TBA * Xvv-xc Zedas ** Pilot: Desil Galette ** Unit Cost: TBA Gundam Reconguista in G * YG-111 Gundam G-Self ** Pilot: Bellri Zenam *** Alternate pilot: Raraiya Akuparl ** Unit cost: 400 * MSAM-033 Gundam G-Arcane ** Pilot: Aida Surugan ** Unit cost: 300 * CAMS-05 Mack Knife ** Pilot: Mask ** Unit cost: 300 *YG-111 Gundam G-Self Perfect Pack **Pilot: Bellri Zenam **Unit cost: 500 Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS * ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (Fourth Form) ** Pilot: Mikazuki Augus ** Unit cost: 300 * ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper ** Pilot: Gaelio Bauduin ** Unit cost: 300 * ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus ** Pilot: Mikazuki Augus ** Unit cost: 400 * ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake ** Pilot: Akihiro Altland ** Unit cost: 300 * ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex ** Pilot: Mikazuki Augus ** Unit Cost: TBA * ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (First Form) ** Pilot: Mikazuki Augus ** Unit Cost: TBA Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket *MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai **Pilot: Bernard Wiseman **Unit Cost: TBA *RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" **Pilot: Christina Mackenzie **Unit Cost: TBA *MS-18E Kämpfer **Pilot: Mikhail Kaminsky **Unit Cost: TBA Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team * RX-79［G］Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 ** Pilot: Shiro Amada ** Unit cost: 300 * RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Type ** Pilot: Shiro Amada *** Alternate pilots: Karen Joshua, Terry Sanders Jr. ** Unit cost: 200 * MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom ** Pilot: Norris Packard ** Unit cost: 300 Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt * FA-78 Full Armor Gundam (Thunderbolt Ver.) ** Pilot: Io Fleming ** Unit cost: 400 * MS-06R Zaku II High Mobility Type (Reuse "P" Device) ** Pilot: Daryl Lorenz ** Unit cost: 400 * RX-78AL Atlas Gundam ** Pilot: Io Fleming ** Unit Cost: TBA * RGM-79 GM (Thunderbolt Ver.) ** Pilot: Bianca Carlyle ** Unit Cost: TBA * MS-06 Zaku II (Thunderbolt Ver.) ** Pilot: Sean Mitadera ** Unit Cost: TBA * MS-05 Zaku I (Thunderbolt Ver.) ** Pilot: Daryl Lorenz ** Unit Cost: TBA * MS-09R Rick Dom (Thunderbolt Ver.) ** Pilot: Hoover ** Unit Cost: TBA * MS-14A Gelgoog (Thunderbolt Ver.) ** Pilot: Daryl Lorenz ** Unit Cost: TBA Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny *RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 **Pilot: Yuu Kajima **Unit Cost: TBA *RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 **Pilot: Nimbus Schterzen **Unit Cost: TBA *RX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny Unit 1 **Pilot: Yuu Kajima **Unit Cost: TBA *MS-08TX(EXAM) Efreet Custom **Pilot: Nimbus Schterzen **Unit Cost: TBA Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link * RX-79［G］ SW Slave Wraith ** Pilot: Travis Kirkland ** Unit cost: 300 * MS-14BR Gelgoog A Baoa Qu Battle Type ** Pilot: Vincent Gleissner ** Unit cost: 300 * RX-80PR Pale Rider ** Pilot: Chloe Croce ** Unit cost: 400 Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory * RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern ** Pilot: Kou Uraki ** Unit cost: 300 * RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" ** Pilot: Anavel Gato ** Unit cost: 400 * RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" ** Pilot: Kou Uraki ** Unit cost: 400 * RGM-79N GM Custom ** Pilot: South Burning ** Unit cost: 200 * RGC-83 GM Cannon II ** Pilot: Chuck Keith ** Unit cost: 200 *AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra **Pilot: Cima Garahau **Unit Cost: TBA *MS-14A Gelgoog **Pilot: Anavel Gato **Unit Cost: TBA Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War *EMS-10 Zudah **Pilot: Jean Luc Duvall **Unit Cost: TBA *YMT-05 Hildolfr **Pilot: Demeziere Sonnen **Unit Cost: TBA Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam * XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai ** Pilot: Kincade Nau ** Unit cost: 400 * XM-X2ex Crossbone Gundam X-2 Kai ** Pilot: Zabine Chareux ** Unit cost: 300 * XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 ** Pilot: Tobia Arronax ** Unit cost: 400 * XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth ** Pilot: Tobia Arronax ** Unit cost: 500 *EMS-TC02 Phantom Gundam **Pilot: Font Baud **Unit cost: TBA Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children * RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam ** Pilot: Amuro Ray ** Unit cost: 500 *MSN-04II Nightingale **Pilot: Char Aznable **Unit cost: TBA Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash *RX-105 Ξ Gundam **Pilot: Mafty Navilles Erin **Unit Cost: TBA *RX-104FF Penelope **Pilot: Lane Aim **Unit Cost: TBA Gundam Sentinel *MSA-0011(Ext) Ex-S Gundam **Pilot: Ryou Roots **Unit Cost: TBA *ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V **Pilot: Brave Cod **Unit Cost: TBA Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Ready * BN-876-2H Hot Scramble Gundam ** Pilot: Meijin Kawaguchi III ** Unit cost: 500 The King of Fighters Japan Team * Kyo Kusanagi * Benimaru Nikaido * Goro Daimon Official Invitation Team * Sylvie Paula Paula * Kukri * Mian South America Team * Nelson * Zarina * Bandeiras Hattori Yagami Team * Iori Yagami * Mature * Vice Kim Team * Kim Kaphwan * Gang-Il * Luong Mexico Team * Ramon * Angel * King of Dinosaurs Another World Team * Nakoruru * Mui Mui * Love Heart Villains Team * Xanadu * Chang Koehan * Choi Bounge China Team * Shun'Ei *Tung Fu Rue * Meitenkun K' Team * K' * Kula Diamond * Maxima Ikari Team * Ralf Jones * Clark Steel * Leona Heidern South Town Team * Geese Howard * Billy Kane * Hein Fatal Fury Team * Terry Bogard * Andy Bogard * Joe Higashi Art of Fighting Women's Team * Kasumi Todoh * Yuri Sakazaki * King Fatal Fury Women's Team * Mai Shiranui * Blue Mary * Alice Psycho Soldier Team * Athena Asamiya * Sie Kensou * Chin Gentsai Art of Fighting Team * Ryo Sakazaki * Robert Garcia * Takuma Sakazaki Rugal Team * Rugal Bernstein * Whip * Ryuji Yamazaki Agent Team * Vanessa * Rock Howard * Seth Ash Team *Ash Crimson *Oswald *Shen Woo Elisabeth Team *Elisabeth Blanctorche *Duo Lon *Shingo Yabuki Rivals Team *Eiji Kisaragi *Hwa Jai *Raiden Tekken * Bob * Leo * Miguel Caballero Rojo * Zafina * Alisa Bosconovitch * Lars Alexandersson *Claudio Serafino *Gigas *Josie Rizal *Katarina Alves *Lucky Chloe *Master Raven *Shaheen *Gundam Jack *Zaku I Jack *Zaku II Jack *Zaku III Jack *Guncannon Jack *Guntank Jack *GM Jack *GM II Jack *GM III Jack *Gouf Jack *Gyan Jack *Dom Jack *Rick Dom Jack *Gaza Jack *Geara Doga Jack *Jagd Doga Jack *Geara Zulu Jack *Rozen Zulu Jack *ReZEL Jack *Jegan Jack *Hizack Jack *Dwadge Jack *Z'Gok Jack *Zogok Jack *Capule Jack *Rick Dias Jack *Zeta Gundam Jack *Messala Jack *ZZ Gundam Jack *Nu Gundam Jack *Unicorn Gundam Jack *Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" Jack *Sinanju Jack *Gundam F91 Jack *Victory 2 Gundam Jack *Driessen Jack *Gundam EZ8 Jack *Gundam Wing Zero Jack *Gundam X Jack *Gundam Double X Jack *Turn A Gundam Jack *Alie Strike Gundam Jack *Force Impulse Gundam Jack *Gundam Exia Jack *Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern Jack *Gundam "Physalis" Jack *Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" Jack *Full Armor Gundam Jack *Gundam Ground Type Jack *Gundam AGE-1 Jack *Gundam AGE-2 Jack *Gundam AGE-3 Jack *Gundam AGE-FX Jack *G-Self Jack *00 Gundam Jack *00 Qan Jack *Gundam Barbatos Jack * Anna Williams * Armor King * Asuka Kazama * Baek Doo San * Bruce Irvin * Bryan Fury * Christie Monteiro * Craig Marduk * Eddy Gordo * Feng Wei * Ganryu * Heihachi Mishima * Hwoarang * Jin Kazama * Julia Chang * Kazuya Mishima * King * Kuma * Lee Chaolan * Lei Wulong * Lili Rochefort * Ling Xiaoyu * Marshall Law * Nina Williams * Panda * Paul Phoenix * Raven * Roger Jr. * Sergei Dragunov * Steve Fox * Wang Jinrei * Yoshimitsu Street Fighter * Ryu * Ken * Chun-Li * Guile * E. Honda * Blanka * Dhalsim * Zangief * M. Bison * Balrog * Sagat * Vega * Akuma * T. Hawk * Dan Hibiki * Fei Long * Cammy * Sakura Kasugano * Gen * Rose * Abel * C. Viper * El Fuerte * Rufus * Seth * Gouken * Abel * C. Viper * El Fuerte * Rufus * Adon * Dee Jay * Cody * Guy * Ibuki * Makoto * Dudley * Juri * Hakan * Yang * Yun * Rolento Virtua Fighter *Akira Yuki *Pai Chan *Lau Chan *Wolf Hawkfield *Jeffry McWild *Kage-Maru *Sarah Bryant *Jacky Bryant *Shun Di *Lion Rafale *Aoi Umenokoji *Lei-Fei *Vanessa Lewis *Brad Burns *Goh Hinogami *Taka-Arashi *Dural *Eileen *El Blaze *Jean Kujo Call of Duty * John Price * Yuri (Call of Duty) * Logan Walker * Wallcroft * Simon "Ghost" Riley * John "Soap" MacTavish * David "Section" Mason * Mike Harper * Raul Menendez * Reaper * Alessandra "Outrider" Castillo * Gabriel T. Rorke * David "Hesh" Walker * Jack Mitchell * Gideon * Ilona * Nick Reyes * Nora Salter * Ethan * Fredrick Raines * Salen Kotch * Bradley Fillion Ultra (series) * Ultraman (1966) * Zoffy * Ultraseven (1967) * Ultraman Jack (1971) * Ultraman Ace (1972) * Ultraman Taro (1973) * Ultraman Leo (1974) * Astra * Ultraman 80 (1980) * Ultraman Tiga (1996) * Ultraman Dyna (1997) * Ultraman Gaia (1998) * Ultraman Agul * Ultraman Cosmos(2001) * Ultraman Nexus (2004) * Ultraman Noa * Ultraman Max (2005) * Ultraman Xenon * Ultraman Mebius (2006) * Ultraman Hikari * Ultraman Zero (2009) * Ultraman Ginga (2013) * Ultraman Victory (2014) * Ultraman X (2015) * Ultraman Orb (2016) * Ultraman Geed (2017) Kamen Rider *''Kamen Rider'' (1971–1973) *''Kamen Rider V3'' (1973–1974) *''Kamen Rider X'' (1974) *''Kamen Rider Amazon'' (1974–1975) *''Kamen Rider Stronger'' (1975) *''Skyrider'' (1979–1980) *''Kamen Rider Super-1'' (1980–1981) *''Kamen Rider Black'' (1987–1988) *''Kamen Rider Black RX'' (1988–1989) * Kamen Rider Shin (1992) * Kamen Rider ZO (1993) * Kamen Rider J (1994) *''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' (2000-2001) *''Kamen Rider Agito'' (2001-2002) *''Kamen Rider Ryuki'' (2002-2003) *''Kamen Rider Faiz'' (2003-2004) *''Kamen Rider Blade'' (2004-2005) *''Kamen Rider Hibiki'' (2005-2006) *''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' (2006-2007) *''Kamen Rider Den-O'' (2007-2008) *''Kamen Rider Kiva'' (2008-2009) *''Kamen Rider Decade'' (2009) *''Kamen Rider W'' (2009–2010) *''Kamen Rider OOO'' (2010–2011) *''Kamen Rider Fourze'' (2011–2012) *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' (2012–2013) *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' (2013–2014) *''Kamen Rider Drive'' (2014–2015) *''Kamen Rider Ghost'' (2015–2016) *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' (2016–2017) *''Kamen Rider Build'' (2017-2018) Bosses Mobile Suit Gundam *MAN-08 Elmeth **Pilot: Lalah Sune *MA-04X Zakrello **Pilot: Dimitri *MA-08 Big Zam **Pilot: Dozle Zabi * MAX-03 Adzam ** Pilot: M'Quve * ACA-01 Gaw ** Pilot: Garma Zabi Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *MRX-009 Psyco Gundam **Pilot: Four Murasame *MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II **Pilot: Rosamia Badam Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *NZ-000 Queen Mansa **Pilot: Ple Two *MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II **Pilot: Ple Two Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *NZ-333 α Azieru **Pilot: Quess Paraya Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *AMA-X7 Shamblo **Pilot: Loni Garvey * NZ-999 Neo Zeong ** Pilot: Full Frontal Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *XMA-01 Rafflesia **Pilot: Iron Mask Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *ZMT-S29S Zanneck **Pilot: Fuala Griffon *Adrastea-class Mobile Fighter G Gundam *JDG-009X Devil Gundam Turn A Gundam *JMA-0530 Walking Dome **Pilot: Poe Aijee Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam **Pilot: Stella Loussier **ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam + METEOR **Pilot: Kira Yamato **ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam + METEOR **Pilot: Athrun Zala * Accessible through the playable version's EX Mode. Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *RX-78GP03D Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis" **Pilot: Kou Uraki Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team *Apsalus III **Pilot: Aina Sahalin and Ginias Sahalin *Apsalus II **Pilot: Aina Sahalin Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *GNMA-0001V Regnant **Pilot: Louise Halevy *GNR-001D GN Arms Type-D **Pilot: Lockon Stratos (Neil Dylandy) *GNMA-XCVII Alvatore+GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron **Pilot: Alejandro Corner Mobile Suit Gundam AGE *xvg-xxx Vagan Gear + Sid **Pilot: Zera Gins Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079 *MA-05Ad Big Rang **Pilot: Oliver May Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam *EMA-10 Divinidad **Pilot: Crux Dogatie The King of Fighters * Saiki * Kusanagi * Wild Iori * Orochi Shermie * Antonov, then Verse * Mukai * Magaki * Shion * Gai Tendo * Sho Hayate * Jyazu * Silber * Krizalid * Zero (Clone) * Zero * Igniz * Evil Ash * Orochi Yashiro * Goenitz * Orochi Chris, then Orochi Tekken * Devil Jin * Devil Kazuya * Kazumi Mishima, then Devil Kazumi * Devil Asuka (Original Character) * NANCY-MI847J * Jun Kazama, then Unknown * Azazel Street Fighter * Evil Ryu * Violet Ken * Shin Akuma * Venjix Chun-Li (Original Character) * Wild Guile (Original Character) Virtua Fighter * Dural Call of Duty *A.S.A.M. *CLAW *Hunter Tank *MQ-27 Dragonfire *Quad Tank *Goliath *Siege Bot *Warbird *Zombie Drop Pod *A.G.R. Ultra (series) * Alien Baltan * Red King * Gomora * Dada * Zetton * King Joe * Gudon * Twin Tail * Bemstar * Vakishim * Ace Robot * Ace Killer * Tyrant * Alien Magma * Red Gillas * Black Gillas * Silver Bloome * Dellusion Ultraseven * Golza * Evil Tiga * Gatanozoa * Reicubas * Imitation Dyna * Zorlim * Gan-Q * Dark Faust * Dark Mephisto * Dark Mephisto Zwei * Dark Zagi * Ultraman Dark * Serven Dark * Mebius Killer * Victory Killer * Gloker Rook * Gloker Bishop * Gloker Pawn * Darklops Zero * Ultraman Belial Kamen Rider *Great Leader of Shocker *Shadow Moon *Zu-Gumun-Ba *Pantheras Luteus *Dispider *Spider Undead *Joker Undead Final Bosses *Dark Gundam (Original Character) ** Pilot: Amuro Ray *Orochi Gundam (The King of Fighters) *Mishima Gundam (Tekken) *Ryu Gundam (Street Fighter) *Dural Gundam (Virtua Fighter) *Makarov Gundam (Call of Duty) *Ultraman Gundam (Ultraman) *Kamen Rider Gundam (Kamen Rider) DLC Units Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis * RX-78AN-01 Gundam AN-01 "Tristan" ** Pilot: Quentin Fermo ** Unit Cost: 500 * AMX-011S Zaku III Custom ** Pilot: Danton Hyleg ** Unit Cost: 100 DLC Costumes *The King of Fighters Online *SNK High School Collection *Days of Memories *SNK Gals Island *Tekken Costumes DLC Game Modes *Coca-Cola Uitimate Bowl DLC Characters Season 1 *Kasumi (Dead or Alive) *World War I (Battlefield 1) *World War II (Call of Duty series) *Marco Rossi (Metal Slug) Season 2 *Azuma (Raiden V) *Spirit of Dragon (Raiden V) *Moulin Rouge (Raiden V) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear) Season 3 *Combattler V *Voltes V *Daimos *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) Season 4 *Bill Rizer (Contra) *Lance Bean (Contra) *Vic Viper (Gradius) *Simon Belmont (Castlevania) Trivia *Gundam Versus will be the second non-Dynasty Warriors game since Gundam Vs Zeta Gundam to be released in the West but the first mainline console game to do so in over a decade. Category:Tekken Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Namco Category:Bandai games Category:Arcade Games